The Hades Affair
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Jennifer was a mistake. She was never supposed to happen. The most surprising part? She was Athena's mistake. Though in all fairness, it was all Hades' fault.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea I had. We'll see if it works out.**

**Disclaimer: Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

** La, la, la, la, la, la!**

**Chapter 1**

"So," said Zeus, "I have called this meeting to discuss an important issue. We have a dangerous shortage of demigod heroes. Thus, I am asking-" "I think we can guess what you're asking, Zeus. You want us to go have more children." Said Apollo. Zeus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Apollo. That is the basic idea. Now go! All of you! We must get started! SO GO GET STARTED! NOW!" And all the gods (at least, all the gods who were allowed to have children, so not Artemis, Hera, or Hestia), ran off. Even the Big Three, who were now allowed to have children, went in all different directions. Hades spied Athena walking toward the exit of Olympus. He smiled. It was time to put his plan into action. He had been planning this carefully for the past 100 years. He had always liked Athena, but he knew she didn't really like him. But now he could get what he wanted.

Athena knew exactly where she was going. Her favorite place to meet mortals was the New York public library. Unfortunately, Hades knew that too. He was waiting for her. But he was disguised as a mortal. The kind of mortal that Athena would like. The moment Athena walked in, she saw him. She smiled and sat down close to him. Hades was very pleased. His plan was working. "Hello." He said. She smiled at him. Hades continued, "I'm George." Athena said, "I am Athena."

**3 hours later**

Athena and Hades were sitting in "George's" apartment. Athena still did not know that George was Hades. "So Athena," said Hades/George, "It interests me to know the gods exist." "Yes." Said Athena. "I should go back to Olympus now. When your child is born, I will send him or her to you. When they are old enough, they should go to Camp Half-Blood. Do not tell them that I am their mother. If they know they are demigods, they will attract more monsters." She got up to leave. "No!" cried Hades/George. "You can't go back to Olympus now!" She stared at him. "Why not?" She asked. "Because the child will not be a half-blood." "What are you talking about?" she demanded. Hades snapped his fingers and changed back into himself. "I am Hades." He said. "God of the Dead."

Athena stared him in horror. " You!" she screamed. "It was you! I…I…, I have never been so insulted in my life, and I am thousands of years old and have been insulted many, many times! Have you thought about what you've done? Zeus wanted half-bloods, not gods! You-" she went on like this for quite some time until Hades finely interrupted, "So what do you think we should do?" She thought for a moment. "I have an idea." She said.

They followed Athena's plan. Athena remained in the mortal world until the child was born. Finely they had a little girl. They named her Jennifer. An ordinary mortal name. They left her on the doorstep of an orphanage with a note saying her first name but no last name and no parents names. Zeus never knew anything. And they thought that was the end of it. It wasn't until 13 years later that anything happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I need to thank my editor and muse for this story, Athyna DaughterofPosiden. Thank you, Athyna! **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson? **

** No, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

** Sorry.**

** Get over it.**

**Chapter 2**

Percy and Annabeth Jackson walked down the street. It was a chilly winter day in New York City. "Do you think we'll find one this time, Annabeth?" asked Percy. "Maybe." Said Annabeth. "But how do you know this orphanage will be any different than the others?" Annabeth sighed. "I don't know, Percy, darling, But Chiron wants us to try. We might find one this time." "But Annie-""Don't call me that." "But Annabeth, we have already checked 7 different orphanages and haven't found one half-blood!" "Well, maybe this time will be different. Here we are." They turned to a large building. Annabeth rang the bell. A women answered the door. "Hello, I'm Annabeth Jackson and this is my husband, Percy. We called and made an appointment to talk about adopting a child." "Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. We've been expecting you." And she opened the door to let them in.

Half an hour later, Annabeth and Percy stepped into the playroom to meet the children. The younger children were on the floor playing with toys and the older kids were sitting at tables talking and playing games. Percy went to go talk to some of the little kids. Annabeth looked around the room. Then something caught her eye. A girl who looked about 13 sitting in the corner by herself reading a book. It was the girl's strange appearance that caught Annabeth's eye. She had blond hair with big, long streaks of black in it. When the girl looked up, Annabeth saw she had one gray eye and on brown eye. Annabeth said to the lady that worked there, Ms. Magnen, "Who's that?" "Jennifer." Replied Ms. Magnen. "Jennifer what?" "Just Jennifer. No last name. She was left on the doorstep as a baby. There was a note, but it just had her first name. No last name. No parents' names. She's an odd girl. She scares the other children. Not on purpose, their just scared of her. Mostly she keeps to herself. She's very quite." Annabeth nodded. She walked over to Jennifer. "Jennifer?" she asked. Jennifer looked up. "Call me Jenny." She said, smiling. "Hello, Jenny. How are you?" "Good." Annabeth looked at Jenny's hair. "That's an interesting choice to dye your hair." "I didn't dye it." "What?" "It's natural. It grew like that." "Really?" "Yep." Annabeth talked with Jenny for a while longer. By the end of their conversation, she was sure Jenny was a half-blood. She got up to find Percy.

"Percy." She said when she found him. "What?" He asked when he saw her. She pulled in aside. "I found one." Percy's eyes light up. "Really? Where?" Annabeth pointed Jenny out to him and told him about her conversation with her. "That's natural hair?" "That's what she said." "Whoa." Percy walked over to meet Jenny. He came back a few minutes later. He nodded. "Let's adopt her." He said.

**2 Days later**

Percy saw Camp Half-Blood in the distance. "We're almost there." He told Annabeth and Jenny, who were sitting in the back of the car. During the past few days, they had told Jenny everything. Now they were going to bring her to camp to meet Chiron. She was looking forward to it. She had taken the news that the Greek Gods were real very well. She was very calm about it.

They pulled the car up to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was waiting for them at the top of the hill. "Hello Annabeth, Percy. And you must be Jenny." He said. "Hello." said Jenny. "Let's go down to the big house and talk." said Chiron.

An hour later, Chiron came out of the big house to talk to Annabeth and Percy. "I've never seen anything quite like her." He said. "She has God blood, I am sure of that. But I can't tell who her parent is. Take her back to your house with you. Keep her with you there. She obviously trusts you. And she is your adopted child, after all."

**Well? Do you like it? Do you like it? Will you review it? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth sat at the kitchen table, waiting. Percy was gone for the day, and her mother, the goddess Athena, was coming to see if she could help Annabeth with finding out who Jenny's parent was. Jenny was in her room, reading a book and also excited, because she got to meet a god.

The doorbell rang. Annabeth answered it. "Hello, Mother." She said, bowing. Athena smiled. "Hello, Annabeth." She said. They went into the kitchen. "Jenny's in her room." said Annabeth. "And Percy's gone." "Where did he go?" "To collage. He's training to be a marine biologist. His teachers can't figure it out, how can someone who fails every other class he takes, do so well at his marine classes? They just don't get it…." She laughed. Athena smiled. She deeply approved of Percy's going to collage. "So, where is the girl, Jenny?" "I'll get her." said Annabeth.

Annabeth came back a minute later. "Mom, this is Jenny. Jenny, this is my mom, The Goddess Athena." Athena said, "Hello, Jen-" Then she froze. "Where did you get her?" Athena screamed. Jenny pulled back, alarmed. Annabeth stared at her mother.

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Where did you get her?" Athena yelled again.

Jenny looked at Athena, a sort of scared expression on her face. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked. Athena didn't answer.

"Jenny, go wait for us in the living room." said Annabeth. "I need to talk to Athena alone."Jenny left. "Okay." said Annabeth. "What was that about?"

Athena sighed. "I suppose you deserve to know." She said. And she told Annabeth everything. About how Hades had tricked her, how a goddess child had been born, and that she was sure that Jenny was that child. After she finished, she sat there and waited to see Annabeth's reaction.

Annabeth fainted.

"Annabeth!" Athena knelt down and gently picked Annabeth up and moved her to the living room couch. That was when she saw Jenny, sitting in an armchair in the corner.

"Hello, Jenny. I want to talk to you." Athena said.

"About what?" asked Jenny.

Athena paused. Then she said, "I know who your parents are."

**2 hours later**

Athena walked down the streets of Los Angeles, disguised as a human and walking through the shadows. It was dusk, and the sun could barely be seen over the tops of the buildings. Apollo is right on time tonight, thought Athena. How unusual. She approached DOA Recording Studios and walked inside. Charon looked at her and growled.

"What do you want, goddess? You know you're not allowed in other gods territory-"

"I need to see Hades. Now. It's urgent." said Athena.

"What's so urgent, then? Because I can't let you in without a good reas-"

Athena grabbed Charon by the neck and said, "Look, either you let me in there, or I stick a sword through your body and burn you to a crisp. Then, I feed you to the Minotaur. Do you understand?" Charon nodded weakly. Athena dropped him and he opened the door for her. She walked through, and he moved to come with her, but she stopped and said, "I can go on my own, thank you." And with that, she got into the boat and left.

"You must be joking!"

"I don't joke. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

Athena was standing in front of Hades throne, and was telling him about Jenny.

"Really, Athena, this isn't funny!"

"Really, Hades, this is not a joke!"

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Athena took deep breath. "Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and Jenny are going to meet me in Olympus tomorrow and we are going to explain everything to Zeus and the others. And you are going to join us."

"What? You told Jackson, and your daughter, and our daughter about this? And now you want to tell the other gods? Are you nuts?"

Athena glared at him. "It is the right thing to do. And you are going to come with us. I will pull some strings to get you in to Olympus, even though you are not supposed to come up there. And you will come. Or else."

Hades sighed. "All right, I'll be there. But what am I going to tell Persephone?"

"You can tell me the truth. But I guess you don't have to now, because I just heard your little secret. I can't believe you've been hiding that from me for 13 years!" Athena and Hades both turned in horror and saw Persephone come out of the shadows where she had been hiding.

"Darling!" cried Hades "I, uh, um-"

"How dare you!" screamed Persephone "How dare you cheat on me with this horrible, unattractive woman, ("Hey!" said Athena angrily) and then not tell me! I hate you both! And you two, and your horrible child will pay for this, you just wait! You'll see!" And with that, she vanished.

Athena and Hades were silent for a moment. Then Athena said, "That's not going to be good, is it?"

"No." said Hades "That is certainly not going to be good."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank my muse, Athyna DaughterofPosiedon, for helping me with this chapter, and this story, really.**

**Ok, next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I know, it's really sad. But now, to the story.**

**The next day**

Percy, Annabeth, and Jenny walked into the lobby of the empire state building. They walked up to the guy at the desk. Annabeth handed him a piece of paper. He nodded and handed them the key to the elevator that would let them go to the six-hundredth floor, then waved them by.

"What was that about?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"My mother gave me a note to get us past, saying we have an appointment with her. Which we do. Sort of."

Percy nodded and stepped into the elevator, Annabeth and Jenny right behind him.

0000oooooo000000

Percy, Annabeth, and Jenny stepped of the elevator into Olympus. "Wow!" said Jenny, looking around. "It's amazing." Percy smiled at her.

"That's what I thought my first time in Olympus, too." He said.

Athena walked over to them, followed by Hades. "Hello, Mother. Lord Hades." said Annabeth.

Hades merely nodded. Athena, however, said "Hello Annabeth, Percy, Jenny. Come along, Zeus is expecting us." And she lead them all into the palace.

0000000ooooooo0000000

"May I ask why I have to see the half-bloods and my brother who is banned from Olympus except during the winter council meeting, which is over until next winter, and why you have brought them all here?" roared Zeus as they entered the throne room.

"We have something to say, Zeus." said Athena. "Something has happened, and we need to tell you and the rest of the council what it is and why it occurred." Said Athena, glaring slightly at Hades.

"Ok, you may speak." said Zeus.

"Well," began Percy, "13 years ago, You asked the gods to go out and have more demigod children."

"Lord Hades had, er, had his eye on my mother Athena for some time. He formed a plan." said Annabeth.

"I don't like were this is going." Said Zeus.

"Hades dressed up as a mortal and met me at the library, claiming to be a mortal named George. Long story short, I didn't realize it was a trick until it was too late." said Athena.

"A child was born." said Hades "A god child."

"This," said Percy. "is Jenny. She is the child."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then:

"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, ATHENA? YOU THE GODDESS OF WISDOM! YOU ARE SOPPOSED TO BE SMART! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? YOU ARE A DISCRAISE! BOTH OF YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, HADES? WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR MIND-"

"Zeus!" yelled Artemis. "I think are over reacting. I agree that what Hades did was irresponsible, but yelling isn't going to help anything. And besides, having an extra god might be helpful. We could get her trained, give her a responsibility. She could be helpful."

Zeus listened to Artemis. He thought for a moment. "All right. Your right, of course. We shall do that. What responsibility should we give her?"

"Pie." said Apollo randomly. Athena stared at him.

"Paint." said Hera. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"Music." said Artemis.

"Hey, that's me!" cried Apollo.

"I know."

"How about, " Hermes began, "the goddess of heroes? The goddess of demigods? She could do that."

"Yes." Zeus said. "Yes, why not? She could go and be trained for her job at camp half-blood, and then could be a minor god, going back and forth between camp and Olympus. "

"What?" yelled Athena. "My child? Work at camp half-blood? No! I will not permit-"

"Yes!" yelled Hades. Then Athena gave him a cold look. "I mean no…."

"Why don't we ask Jenny what she would like?" said Hera. "Jenny?"

Jenny nodded eagerly. "I'd love too! I mean, sorry, mother, but it sounds good to me, and I want to do it. Please?"

Athena sighed. "Oh, all right. If you must."

"Good. Then it is decided. Tomorrow you will go to Camp Half-Blood to start your training." Zeus said. "But first, a celebration, to welcome Jennifer, goddess of heroes!"

**A\N: I should tell you, I don't know much about the minor gods. If there is already a god of heroes, I'm very sorry. We're just going to pretend they don't exist, ok? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter: Celebrations, flirts, and death threats. Yay! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, and now I'm sad because you made me say it! Just read the story. *Sob.***

**Olympus**

Jenny could hardly believe it. She was a minor god. She was the goddess of heroes. And now she was at a party with gods. It was a very weird day. She stood next to Annabeth and Percy, nervous. "Jenny, go…mingle. These…people…want to meet you. Go talk." said Annabeth. She pushed Jenny forward. She ran right into Ares. Oops.

"Sorry." Jenny muttered, and she hurried away. She passed Demeter.

"Hello, miss Jenny." said Demeter.

"Hello." Jenny said back, walking by.

"Daughter." A voice behind Jenny said. Jenny turned around. It was Hades.

"Hello, father."

Hades looked awkward. "Um, congratulations on becoming goddess of heroes."

"Thank you, sir."

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean, as you're my daughter, my goddess daughter, I thought it would be appropriate to offer you a throne in the Underworld, as the princess, in addition to you other duties, of course."

Jenny almost fainted. "I-I would be honored, sir, father." She stammered.

He seemed pleased. "Good. This is for you, then." He handed her a silver circlet. "Put it on."

She did. Hades smiled. "Wear it always."

"I will. Thank you." She curtsied, and walked on. She hurried back to Percy and Annabeth, and told them what had happened. They congratulated her.

She talked with them for a while longer, until suddenly there was shouting.

"Beware my wrath, Lady Jennifer." said a booming voice. Hades looked worried.

"I should go." He said, then left. Jenny turned to Annabeth and asked who the voice had belonged to and what it had meant. Annabeth told her she would explain later.

"Go talk to some more people." Said Annabeth. Jenny nodded.

She walked around. "Oh, Jenny!" said a voice. Aphrodite walked toward her.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite." said Jenny.

"Oh, no need to call me lady. You're a god now as well, right? Just Aphrodite." Aphrodite said, smiling.

"Ok, my lad-Aphrodite." said Jenny, smiling back.

"Now, Jenny, darling, heroes is a wonderful thing to be goddess of. You should be proud. It's _almost_ as important as love. Now, a goddess has to look her best, so if you ever want any wardrobe, hair, makeup, advice, you can just ask."

"Thank you, Aphrodite. It means a lot. I'm a little nervous."

"Nonsense, you'll do fine. Of course, there is one minor issue…"

"What?" Jenny asked.

Just then, they heard yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I HAVE TO SHARE MY JOB?"

"Oh dear." Said Aphrodite.

"Who is that?" asked Jenny. Then she saw a young man storming angerly toward her.

"You!" he yelled. "What have you done to me? What have you done?"

"I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know what you're talking about." stammered Jenny.

"Ha, yea right! Thanks to you, I have to share my job with you! I am the god of heroes! Me! And no goddess girl off the streets is going to take that away from me! I earned this job! And just because Hades and Athena are your parents doesn't mean you can just take it away from me! You had better watch your back, because I'm going to get you-"

"Hercules!" cried Aphrodite "Control yourself!"

"She took my job! How can you tell me to calm down?"

"Actually, you two will be sharing the job, so stop yelling."

Jenny tried to smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Hercules, I'm Jenny. I'm sure we will be very good friends."

"Friends? Friends? We will not be friends! I will never be friends with the Athena/Hades brat that took part of my job-"

"Excuse me?" Athena had come over. She gave Hercules a cold stare. "What were you saying about my daughter?"

"Nothing, my lady." He gave Jenny an "I'll deal with you later" glare, then walked away.

"Sorry about him." said Aphrodite. "He'll calm down eventually. Oh, hi Apollo."

Apollo had walked over. "What is all the noise over here?"

"Hercules." said Aphrodite.

"Ah. Of course. I'm Apollo, by the way. You are Jenny, of course." Apollo said.

Jenny nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Apollo."

"I'm sure it is. So, Hercules is angry, huh? I'm not surprised. Don't worry, though. I'm sure he'll be ok. He's just angry right now."

"Just angry that I took his job?" Jenny said.

"Yup." said Aphrodite.

"Of course, he's overreacting. It's really no big deal, having to share a job. He's just jealous cause you got it so easy. He feels you have to work for it."

"Yea, well, I think he's right!" yelled a loud voice. Jenny turned and saw an angry looking man standing there.

"Hephaestus, what on Olympus are you talking about?" asked Aphrodite.

"I think Hercules is right! Why should we let this little girl become a goddess, and an important goddess at that, just because she has two irresponsible gods as parents? I think we should just punish her somehow, as a punishment for her parents terrible behavior. "

"Excuse me?" said Athena, her voice angry. "You insult me, Hades, and my daughter. What gives you the right-"

"I am a god too, Athena. Remember that." He walked towards Jenny. He raised his hand as if to strike her. Just then, someone pulled her out of the way. A young man stood next to her.

"Leave her alone, Hephaestus." said the man. Hephaestus scowled. "Fine. For now. But beware of me, Jennifer." He walked away.

Jenny turned to the man. "Thank you! Who are you?"

"I'm Hermes. Nice to meet you." He grinned, them said, "Cool hair."

Jenny blushed. "Thank you."

Jenny spent the rest of the party with Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes. She was happy. She had friends for the first time in her life, she would go to Camp Half-Blood to start training, and she even managed to forget about the many threats she had been given that day.

**That night, at Olympus**

Persephone sat in the garden. Hades was being allowed to spend the night in Olympus, and she was staying there with him, even though she was still angry at him. As she sat there, two people approached her. It was Hephaestus and Hercules.

"Um, hello." Persephone said.

Hercules said, "We hear you are angry about Jenny."

Persephone nodded.

"Well, so are we. And we are forming a plan to do something about her. We were wondering if you would like to help us."

Persephone smiled slowly. All she could think about was revenge on her husband. "Absolutely."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! I…have nothing to say. Read!**

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it. Oh, fine. I do not own Percy Jackson. There.**

**The next day**

**Camp Half-Blood**

Jenny was very excited. Today was her first day at Camp Half-Blood, to train for her new job. Hercules was going to be training her.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. "said Annabeth. They were walking to camp with Percy. "But look, Jenny, we need to talk about that voice that we heard at the party last night. " They told her about Persephone.

Jenny was very quiet. "Are you ok, Jen?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking about that."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be protected at camp."

"I'm not worried. I trust you."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Jenny, Annabeth, and Percy met Chiron, Mr. D, and Hercules at the big house. Chiron smiled. Mr. D looked bored. Hercules still looked angry.

"Hello, Jenny." Chiron said. "How are you?"

"I'm a little nervous."

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "I suppose I must say it. Hello, Lady Jennifer. You are the Goddess of Heroes. This is your partner, Hercules. You will work together. You are_ technically_ my bosses (even though I have a throne on Olympus and you are minors). So_ technically_ I work for you. So_ technically _you can boss me around. Zeus made me say that. Hades would like me to add that you will spend today training here, but tomorrow you will go to the Underworld to train with your father. Welcome to Olympus." He walked away.

Jenny gave Hercules a small smile. He stuck his tongue out at her. She sighed. "Real mature, Hercules." She muttered under her breath.

"Percy, Annabeth, will you be staying for the day?"

Percy nodded. "Yep. We want to be here for Jenny on her first day."

"Good. Then maybe you could go work with some of our half-bloods who are training?"

"Sure. Come on, Annabeth." They walked off. Chiron turned to Jenny and Hercules.

"Hercules, why don't you give Jenny a tour a camp and tell her some of the things she has to do for her job?"

Hercules sighed. "Alright. Come on, Jennifer." She followed him.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"These are the cabins. That's the arena over there, that's the canoeing lake…" Hercules gave her a brief tour. Emphasis on brief. It was only, like, 3 minutes.

"Yes, well, that's everything. I have things to do, and I'm sure you do as well, so, bye!" he ran off, leaving Jenny standing there.

"Er…ok!" she called. She looked around. What was she supposed to do now? Finally, she decided just to walk around for a little while.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Jenny walked to the arena. She spotted a dark haired girl around her age, maybe a little older, practicing sword fighting on some dummies. She walked over to her.

"Hello."Jenny said. The girl looked at her.

"Hello. Let me guess. You're the new goddess, Jenny."

Jenny nodded. "That's me. And you are?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus and hunter of Artemis."

"Oh! Annabeth mentioned you. You joined the hunters so you would never turn 16."

"Yes, I did."

"So why are you here?"

"Oh, Lady Artemis gave me some time off. So I came here."

"Cool. I'm just walking around…seeing things…meeting campers…avoiding Hercules…"

Thalia laughed. "Oh, he's not too happy, is he?"

"No, he's not."

"Eh, don't worry about him. Hey," she put down her sword. "Come with me. I have something for you."

"Ok."

Jenny followed Thalia to the ring of cabins. Thalia led her to Zeus's cabin. The cabin looked like it wasn't used much, but there was a backpack that Jenny figured was probably Thalia's. Thalia pulled a map out of her backpack.

"Here." She said. "This is a map of Camp Half-Blood. But it's an amazing map, it's got every small detail. Look. See?"

She was right. Every detail of every part of the camp was on the map.

"And," Thalia continued, "Whenever there is a change if something at the camp, it automatically changes on here, too. I thought it might be useful for the goddess of heroes to have at her camp."

"It will. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have to go train now, but I'll see you later." Thalia said, and she left.

Jenny looked at the map. She walked around, looking at stuff and wondering what to do. She entered the forest, but didn't go too far.

She found Zeus's first, a large pile of rocks named for Zeus. She climbed up to the top and sat down. You could see almost everything from the top.

She sat there for a while, just looking at everything, when she heard someone calling, "Jennifer! Jennifer!"

She turned and saw Hercules. She climbed down. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Come with me, I want to show you where I have my base at this camp, because it will be your base too."

"Base?"

"Like an office."

"Oh." She followed him down to the cabins. He led her to:

"Hera's cabin? Hera lets us use her cabin?"

"Sure she does. It doesn't get used for anything else."

"But…that doesn't seem like Hera…are you sure?"

"Yes, now go inside." He pushed her into the cabin.

"But-"

"Now I'll join you in here in a moment, I have to get something." He slammed the door shut and quietly locked it. Then he ran back to the forest, where Persephone and Hephaestus were hiding.

"She's trapped in there." Hercules said.

"Good." Hephaestus said.

"Hera will blast her to smithereens!" Persephone cried happily.

In Hera's cabin Jenny tried to open the door. "It's locked!" she moaned. Just then a loud booming voice said,

"Jennifer, how dare you enter my cabin without my permission!"

Jenny froze. Then she yelled angerly, "Hercules!"

**Cliffhanger! Will Hera destroy Jenny? The more reviews I get, the faster I will write, so please review if you are desperate to know what happens! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I…do…not…own…Percy…Jackson.**

**Hera's cabin**

"Nobody enters my cabin without permission!" Hera boomed. Jenny shrank back.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hera, it was an accident!" Jenny cried. Hera appeared next to her.

"Really, dear, how do you enter a cabin by accident?" Hera asked.

"Well…Hercules-"

"Hercules?" Hera interrupted. It occurred to Jenny that Hera might not like Hercules all that much. After all, he was the son of Zeus, and Hera was Zeus's wife.

"Yes, Hercules pushed me in and locked the door!" Jenny cried.

"Really?" Hera's eyes flashed, and I mean that quite literally. "He wants me to incinerate you, does he? Oh, he'll pay for that." She blasted the door open. "Just don't come inside again unless I tell you that you can."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Jenny said, running outside as fast as she could.

Hera said, "I am going to find Hercules."

**0000000oooooo0000000**

Hera stormed up to the forest. Jenny watched her go with relief. The she saw Percy running toward her. "Jenny! What was that about? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Percy, I'm fine." Jenny said. Percy sighed. "Good. You don't want to mess with Hera. Annabeth could tell you that from experience."

Jenny was going to ask, but decided she didn't want to know. "Right. Uh, what should I do now?"

"Um…come with me." Percy brought her back to the arena. There were more people practicing now then there were when Jenny had been there before.

"Allie!" Percy called. A girl looked up and ran over to them.

"What's up?" She asked.

Percy said, "Jenny, this is my half-sister, Allie, daughter of Poseidon."

Allie looked at Jenny. "You're Jenny, right? Nice to meet you."

"Hi. Nice to meet you too." Jenny replied.

"Allie, I was wondering if you could help Jenny find a sword in the armory." Percy said.

"Sure. Come on, Jenny."

They hurried to the armory.

It took almost an hour, but they finally found a perfect sword for her. It was just the right length and weight. "What's it called?" Jenny asked.

Allie said, "This one was just made. It doesn't have a name yet. You can name it."

Jenny thought about it. "Defender." She said.

Allie nodded. "Sounds good. Oh, hello, Hercules, what happened to you?"

Jenny whirled around to see Hercules. He did not look good. Hera, evidently, had found him.

"You locked me in Hera's cabin! She was going to incinerate me! You are a jerk, to put it lightly!" Jenny yelled angrily.

"You sent Hera after me! You have no idea what the past hour has been like!" Hercules yelled.

"I'm sure you deserved it!" Jenny snapped back.

Allie looked awkward. "Um…I'm just going to go…and you two can sort this out…by yourselves." She ran off.

Jenny was holding Defender, but she hadn't had much training yet, whereas Hercules had no weapons but had years of training.

This was going to be close.

The next hour involved lots of yelling and explosions and nearby campers running and screaming.

Jenny slashed at Hercules again, but he dodged her and swiped her legs with his foot. She fell, but as she hit the ground she cut him with Defender. He was bleeding, but he tackled her on the ground and managed to pull Defender out of her hands. He jumped up and pointed her own sword at her. She stood up slowly. He sneered at her.

"Don't feel so brave now, do you, Jennifer? I've got you now." He laughed. Jenny could see the big house from where they were. Mr. D was sitting there, but he wasn't paying any attention to what was happening. Idiot.

"Well, I guess I can finish you off myself, eh, Jenny?" Hercules was ready to behead her with the sword, but at the last moment Jenny ducked and pulled Hercules down on the ground. She grabbed Defender back and they both stood up. Jenny slashed at Hercules again and again, stepping forward with each slash. Soon she had him right on the edge of the canoeing lake. Without hesitation, she pushed him into the lake with her foot. He fell in with a splash. She laughed.

"Now who's an idiot?" she sneered. She turned and walked away.

She walked up to the creek, and sat down at the edge. She sighed and laid back in the grass and closed her eyes.

"Tough first day?" said a voice. Jenny opened her eyes. Hermes was there. He sat down next to her. Jenny smiled.

"Yes. I've nearly been killed several times."

"Nearly. That's wonderful!"

"Speak for yourself." She rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stay here during dinner?" Hermes said.

"Why are you asking me? Oh, right, it's my camp, I forgot. Um, that would be fine."

Hermes smiled. "Thanks. Gods don't usually eat here, but I figured, hey, why not, just this once."

Jenny smiled back. "Yeah. That would be cool if you could stay. You could keep Hercules from killing me."

"I'll do that."

"Thanks." They sat for a moment, and Jenny looked into his eyes.

After a minute she looked away. "It'll be dinner time soon. Come on." They got up and headed to the mess hall.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

Jenny and Hermes walked up to the mess hall. Jenny was rather jumpy. She kept looking around for Hercules.

"Relax, Jen, I won't let him hurt you." Hermes told her.

"That doesn't mean he won't try. He hates me. He tried to kill me today. Twice."

"Oh, don't worry. Anyway, listen to me. When you are trained more, when you learn how to use your powers, you will be more powerful than him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Athena is very powerful. Hades is very powerful. You will be too."

Jenny smiled. "Oh, here we are. The mess hall."

As they entered the mess hall, there were many surprised whispers about Hermes being there. The Hermes cabin looked thrilled, and suddenly they were on their best behavior, trying to impress their dad. Jenny and Hermes went and sat at the big head table, next the Chiron and Mr. D.

Chiron smiled when he saw them. "Lord Hermes, what a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Hermes smiled. "Well, Jenny is my friend and I came to see how she was doing on her first day."

"Hello Hermes." Mr. D said, without looking up. "Don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Don't worry, I won't." Hermes replied, sighing.

Suddenly there was talking from everywhere. Jenny looked around and screamed. Hermes gave her a funny look, and then turned around to see what she was screaming about.

Hercules had arrived. He was dripping wet from being pushed into the lake, and he looked furious. Jenny whimpered and hid behind Hermes, he hand resting on Defender.

"Don't worry, Jen, he's not going to kill you." Hermes said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hercules yelled. The entire hall went quiet. Percy and Annabeth stood up. Thalia did the same. Chiron came closer to Jenny. Mr. D did nothing. If anything, he looked amused.

"Hercules, be reasonable." Hermes said.

"I am! She threw me into the lake!"

"Yes, but you were trying to kill her, she was defending herself."

"So what? She also took my job, she sent Hera after me-"

"I did not send Hera after you!" Jenny cried. "You locked me into her cabin, and she almost vaporized me! I did not tell her to go after you; she did that on her own."

Hercules suddenly lunged at her. Thalia raced up from the Artemis table and jumped on top of him. But Hercules knew what he was doing. He whirled around and slammed Thalia into the table. She fell to the ground, groaning and holding her head.

Hermes tried to help Thalia, but Hercules took that opportunity and ran around him and grabbed Jenny. He held her by the collar.

"Hercules!" Chiron cried. "Let her go!"

Hermes grabbed a knife from the table and attacked Hercules. Annabeth ran up from the Athena table and pulled Jenny away from Hercules while he was distracted.

Jenny pulled out Defender. "Hermes! Here!" she tossed it to him. He caught it and dropped the knife. Hercules had nothing; his weapon had been lost hours ago when Hera had attacked him. He reluctantly backed away, his hands in the air. Hermes lowered Defender and handed it back to Jenny.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank You."

"No problem."

Thalia sat up. "I'm ok." She moaned.

Chiron said, "Hercules, I think you better go back to Olympus."

Hercules nodded. "Fine." He started to glow. Everybody looked away as he appeared in his true form, and then vanished.

Thalia and Annabeth went and sat back down. Hermes and Jenny sat down as well.

"Don't worry." Hermes told Jenny. "Tomorrow you'll be in the underworld with your father, and Hercules won't be able to get you."

Jenny laughed. "Are you kidding? I'll have a bigger problem. Persephone hates me, too."

"Oh yeah…well, there is that, but otherwise you'll be ok."

"If you say so."

The rest of dinner was quite uneventful. Hermes stayed for hours, and he and Jenny had a great time together. He didn't leave until Jenny said she was tired and wanted to go to bed. After he left, Jenny went to the Athena cabin. She was allowed to stay in the Athena cabin, the Hades cabin, or the big house. She stayed in the Athena cabin that night, because that way she could be with Annabeth, who was spending the night.

As she got into bed, Annabeth looked at her and said, "So, you seemed to have a good time with Hermes."

"Yeah. He's nice."

Annabeth grinned slightly. "Do you like him?"

"What? You mean like him, or _like_ him?"

"I mean _like_ him."

"Oh, come on. No. I mean, he's a god."

"So are you."

"Well…goodnight." She went to bed without answering. Annabeth laughed slightly.

**Next chapter: Jenny's first day at the Underworld. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jenny's first day in the underworld! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**The Underworld**

Jenny was so nervous she felt like vomiting. She entered Hades's palace and walked into the throne room. Hades was waiting for her, but he was not sitting on his throne. She looked around nervously for Persephone. Hades saw her looking and tried to smile at her. He wanted to seem like a good father, but that wasn't exactly his strong point.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from Persephone." He said. Jenny smiled weakly.

"What am I supposed to do, exactly?" She asked.

"First, I shall give you a tour." Hades said. "Come."

Jenny followed him out of the palace.

"You see that river?" Hades said, pointing.

"Yes." Jenny replied, nodding.

"No touchy." Hades said, and kept walking. Jenny followed. "You see that garden?" He asked.

"Yes."

"That's Persephone's garden. Also no touchy. Two reasons: #1, if you eat the fruit you have to stay forever, and #2, Persephone will get mad."

"Right." Jenny said, her stomach lurching with nerves. "What can I touch?"

"Uh…well, you can play with Cerberus if you want…and the hellhounds…the judgment tent is fine…you can go there…you're welcome to have fun in the fields of punishment, sometimes it's rather fun to go down there and, well, punish in interesting ways…no better way to phrase that…but…that's pretty much it."

"Ok…do I have any actual responsibilities?" Jenny asked.

"You can help Nico feed Cerberus and the hellhounds if you want. And sometimes you should come and work with me on whatever I happen to be working on at the time. But other than that…no. Just come down here sometimes, so you can say, "I'm the princess of the Underworld, and I actually go there sometimes". It's just a good idea."

"Ok. I just have one more question."

"What?"

"Who's Nico?"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Jenny walked past the judgment tent and headed toward Cerberus. She wanted to make sure that he knew who she was, and wouldn't try to eat her because she wasn't dead (Hades had assured her that this would not happen, but she was still worried). She walked past a young man who looked a few years younger than Percy and Annabeth, who was just standing around, looking bored. When she past him, however, he looked up at her with a puzzled expression. He followed her.

"Excuse me," he called, "but I couldn't help but notice that you're not dead."

"Er, no, no I'm not." Jenny replied, finding this slightly weird.

"Then how in the name of Zeus did you get down here?" the boy asked, frowning. "No living people allowed. Except for me, of course."

Jenny sighed. "I'm Jenny." When she saw that the boy looked no less confused, she added "The princess. Hades and Athena's daughter."

The boy grinned. "Oh, of course. I forgot you were coming today. I'm Nico. I guess I'm your half-brother."

"Oh, yes, Hades-I mean, father-mentioned you." Jenny said. "It's definitely comforting to know I'm not the only person here who's not dead."

Nico laughed. "You get used to it, trust me. I've been living down here for years, on and off."

Jenny laughed too. Then she remembered something, and asked seriously, "What do you know about Persephone?"

Nico's smile vanished. "Not one to mess with. She doesn't exactly like it down here, and she's dangerous, that's for sure."

"Great." Jenny groaned. "She wants to kill me."

"Why? What's she mad at you for?"

"Existing."

"Ah, yes. I suppose. She doesn't like me very much, either."

"What's she got against Hades children, though? I mean, she only married him because he forced her too." Jenny said.

"Yeah, but the way she thinks is that if he's going to force her to marry him, he could at least be faithful to her, right?" Nico replied.

"Well, I guess. But still…it wasn't our fault we were born."

"Yes, but gods, I've noticed, seem to just think this way. I'll never fully understand it. But listen, I'm sure our dad will look out for you, he won't let Persephone-"

"Won't let Persephone what?" a voice behind them asked. Jenny and Nico spun around and saw Persephone standing there.

"Nothing, my lady." Nico said quickly. Persephone narrowed her eyes. She looked at Jenny.

"Hello, Jenny. I heard Hercules gave you a hard time yesterday. But don't worry, I'm sure Hermes will always be around to save you." She smirked.

"Well, that wasn't exactly-"

"Shut up, dear. Nico, don't you have to feed some monster or another?" Persephone asked, clear venom behind her sweetness.

"I…w-well-" Nico stammered.

"Run along, dear." She said, and pushed him away. He fell, and Persephone took the opportunity to pull Jenny away.

Jenny tried to pull away, but Persephone was stronger. "Jennifer," Persephone began, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I hate you."

"I have noticed, actually." Jenny growled.

"Will you shut up? Where was I? Ah, yes. I'm going to kill you." She threw Jenny to the ground, and vines sprouted up and tied her to the spot. "And this time, Hermes can't save you. He can't come down here." She smiled, and Jenny shuddered.

"You won't get away with this. Nico, my father, someone will notice I'm gone, not to mention my mother and-" Jenny broke off as the vines pulled on her. Thorns punctured her skin. Pain seared through her.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention, those thorns are highly poisonous. And I can get away with this. And I will." Persephone snapped.

Jenny's vision became blurry. She could feel burning throughout her body. She had to stop struggling, it was too hard. She managed to whisper one more word. "Help."

**Cliffhanger. I'm very sorry. As always, the more reviews I get, the faster I write. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been very busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Persephone looked at Jenny's unconscious form on the ground. "Good." She whispered. "Now it will just take an hour for the poison to kill her." And she walked away, leaving Jenny dying on the ground in the middle of nowhere.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Nico ran all the way to Hades's palace. "Dad!" he yelled.

Hades looked annoyed about being interrupted. "What is it, Nico? I'm busy."

"I think Persephone has Jenny, and I think she's going to try to kill her." Nico said all in one breath.

Hades looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Nico told Hades about how he had been talking to Jenny, and how Persephone had come and taken her away.

Hades got up and started walking away. "Come, Nico. We have to hurry and find Persephone, before she kills your sister."

Nico, confused, called back, "My sister's already dead!"

"You're half sister, you idiot, Jenny! Now come on!"

"Oh." said Nico. "That makes a lot more sense…"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Hades and Nico were running through Persephone's garden when they ran into Persephone herself.

"Hello, dear." Persephone said to Hades. "How are-"

"What have you done with her?" Hades roared.

"Done with whom?" Persephone asked innocently.

"You know with whom." Nico said angrily.

"I really don't know what you are-"

Hades interrupted her by grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her in a headlock. "What have you done with my daughter?"

"Jenny? I haven't seen-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Persephone, don't you dare." Hades growled.

Persephone gulped. "She's just outside the fields of punishment. She's still alive…but not for much longer."

Hades dropped Persephone and headed for the fields of punishment. Nico followed him.

Persephone watched them go. She ran into the palace and sent and Iris-message to Hephaestus and Hercules, who were on Olympus together. "They're on to us."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Hades and Nico found Jenny exactly where Persephone told them they would. She didn't look good.

"This is bad." Nico said. "I can see her dying. But isn't she immortal?"

"Not completely." Hades said. "It's complicated. Another god can probably kill her."

"We should get her to Olympus. Maybe Apollo can do something." Nico suggested.

"Good idea."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Camp Half-Blood**

Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia were working with heroes in the arena.

"Good." Percy said to the boy he had been practicing sword fighting with. "Next time, try to-"

"Percy look, it's Chiron." Annabeth said.

"He doesn't look happy." Thalia said.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, come with me." Chiron called. They said goodbye to their students and ran over to meet him.

"What's going on, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Chiron began. "About Jenny."

"Jenny? Oh no, what happened to Jenny?" Percy asked, looking worried.

"Persephone got to her. She's been poisoned. Lord Hades and Nico brought her to Olympus. She doesn't look good."

"Oh no." Percy said again. He turned to Annabeth and Thalia. "We have to go see her."

"Agreed." Thalia said. "Chiron-"

"Go." Chiron said. "You have my permission."

"Thank you." Annabeth said. "Come on, guys."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Olympus**

Hermes was busy on his phone, as usual. He was very behind. He hadn't gotten any work done yesterday while he was with Jenny.

Apollo came running up to him. He was followed closely by Aphrodite. "Hermes!" Apollo yelled. "Hermes!"

"What, Apollo?" Hermes demanded. "I'm very busy-"

"It's about Jenny." Aphrodite interrupted. That caught Hermes's attention.

"What about Jenny?"

"Persephone poisoned her." Apollo said. "She's here, on Olympus. I'm about to head over to try to cure her. It looks bad, Hermes."

"Oh no…Jenny." Hermes whispered. He put his phone away. "Let's go."

"This way." Apollo started to lead them away.

"Wait," Hermes said. "Does Athena know?"

Silence. "Oops." Aphrodite said, shaking her head.

Hermes sighed. "Fine, Apollo, you go start helping Jenny. Aphrodite and I will go find Athena. Then we'll go see Jenny."

"Sounds good." Apollo said, and ran away.

"Come on, Aphrodite." Hermes said. They went to go find Athena.

Athena was reading a book in the garden. She looked up when Hermes and Aphrodite hurried over.

"Hello Hermes." She began.

"Hi Athena, no time to chat, come with us." Hermes said. He and Aphrodite pulled her up and started pulling them along behind her.

"Hermes…Aphrodite…what is this about?" Athena demanded.

"It's about Jenny, now come on." Aphrodite said.

"Jenny? What's wrong with Jenny?"

"Persephone poisoned her. Apollo's with her right now." Hermes told Athena.

"Oh no." Athena said. She started walking faster. "Come on! We have to hurry."

"That's what we were trying to do." Aphrodite hissed under her breath.

Athena, Hermes and Aphrodite found Hades, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia waiting by the small room and the side of the palace that Jenny was in. "Apollo is in there right now." Thalia said.

"There isn't any news yet." Nico finished.

Hermes just nodded and sat down. "I hope she's all right." He whispered.

**We'll find out if Jenny's ok in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's time to find out if Jenny is ok. A little romance, I believe, in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson.**

Hours. They had been waiting for hours. And Apollo had yet to come out and tell them anything.

Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Hades, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy were all sitting around, waiting for Apollo to come out and say if Jenny was going to be alright.

"Someday, Apollo will remember we are out here, and tell us something." Nico sighed.

"I hope so." Annabeth agreed.

"Should someone go in to check on them?" Aphrodite asked.

"No." Athena shook her head. "We don't want to risk interfering with the healing process."

"But this is killing me!" Aphrodite groaned. "Just waiting around here, unable to do anything-"

"You don't do anything anyway." Hades remarked.

"Not true!" Aphrodite said defensively. "I-"

"Will you guys shut up?" Hermes said loudly.

"Seriously." Thalia muttered.

"Sorry." Aphrodite mumbled.

Nico sighed, looking sad. "Am I bad luck? If she dies, that'll be my second dead sister!"

"No, Nico." Hades sighed, rolling his eyes. "I doubt all this happened because of you."

"And she's not going to die!" Hermes yelled. He slumped down. "She can't die."

"She won't, Lord Hermes." Thalia whispered.

Hermes opened his mouth to respond, but just then Apollo walked out.

"Lord Apollo!" Annabeth cried, standing up.

"How's Jenny?" Thalia asked.

"Will she be ok?" Aphrodite demanded. Everyone else looked at Apollo intently.

"She'll be fine." Apollo said, and everyone sighed in relief. "She'll need to recover for a little while, but then she should be fine."

"Can we see her?"Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, but you should go in one at a time." Apollo said. "She needs rest."

"Of course." Aphrodite said, nodding. She looked around. "Who should go in first?"

"She asked for her father first." Apollo responded. "Hades, you can go in."

Hades nodded and went inside.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Hades found Jenny lying down on a small bed. "Jenny?" he said.

She sat up a little and smiled a little. "Hello father."

"Apollo said you wanted to talk to me first." He said.

"I did." She sighed, looking unhappy. "It was Persephone who poisoned me." She said quietly.

"I know."

"I'm…I'm scared of her, father. I really am. And until this blows over…" she took her silver circlet of her head and gave it to him. "I don't think I should be the princess. I don't think I should go to the Underworld. I should just stay at camp, or Olympus, where I'm more easily protected." She looked at him sadly. "Just for a little while."

Hades sighed. "I agree. Don't worry, I'll talk to Persphone. And when it is safe to come back…I'd like you to consider coming again."

She smiled at him. "I will. Thank you."

"I should leave; give everybody a chance to see you." Hades said. "Who do you want to see next?"

She thought for a minute. Then she said "Hermes, please."

Hades nodded and left.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Hermes ran inside. "Jenny!"

Jenny smiled. "I'm fine, Hermes, I swear."

He hugged her. "I'm so glad. I was so worried about you, Jenny."

"Really?"

"Of course. It was Persephone?"

She sighed. "Yeah, it was. She's more dangerous than she seems, especially while we're together in the Underworld."

"What are you going to do?" Hermes asked, concerned.

"I'm not going to the Underworld again for a while." Jenny said quietly. "I gave my father the princess circlet back."

"I'm sorry Jenny." Hermes told her soothingly. "What about Hercules and Hephaestus?"

Jenny smiled. "Well, someone's just going to have to protect me, won't they?"

Hermes smiled back. "I suppose they will."

"Do you think you're up to the job?"

He laughed. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks." Jenny responded. She met his eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to stay out of the Underworld for a while." Hermes said, not looking away. "I know you were excited about that."

"It's ok." Jenny said, also not looking away. "I would have missed everyone. Especially you."

"Especially me. Really?" Hermes asked. She nodded. "Well I would have missed you too." He said softly. Then they kissed.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Outside, everyone was waiting for Hermes to come out so someone else could see Jenny.

"What is taking him so long?" Thalia asked. "He's been in there for twenty minutes, and Lord Hades only took five!"

"I'll go check on them." Athena said, standing up. She walked over to the door and opened it just a little. "Hermes?" she whispered. Then she saw Hermes by Jenny's bed. They were still kissing. Athena froze for a moment. Then she smiled and shut the door.

"I think we should give them some time." She said to the others, sitting back down.

Only Aphrodite caught onto what was happening. "Oh." She laughed. "Yeah, we'll wait."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Persephone blew it." Hercules said. Hephaestus nodded.

"Jennifer isn't going back to the Underworld for a while." He said thoughtfully. "I suppose you and I will have to take matters into our own hands."

Hercules smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something special…her death will be painful."

"Even better. I'm all ears."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

The next day, Jenny met with Athena, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth.

"What should we do?" Hermes asked. He was holding Jenny's hand. "Jenny is still in danger."

"He's right." Apollo said. "We have to keep her safe, at least until she's completely healed and has learned to defend herself."

"It's a good idea." Aphrodite agreed. "But where is there a place that can't be reached by any of the three gods after her?"

"There isn't a place like that." Thalia said. "We just have to use some kind of protection."

"What if we all went with her somewhere?" Hades suggested. "If all of us are there, we can keep her safe."

"That might work." Hermes said. "Where is a place we could all go?"

"Camp Half-Blood could work." Jenny said. "I know Hercules is in charge of the camp, like me, but if you guys were there…"

The others looked at each other. "I think that's our best bet." Nico said.

"Camp Half-Blood it is." Hermes nodded. He looked at Jenny. She looked brave, but he could see the fear behind her eyes. He kissed her. "I won't let them get you."

"I know." Jenny whispered. "I trust you."

**Yay! They got together! Please review!**


End file.
